


Love and Marriage

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Guidance Counselors, M/M, Pre-Marriage Counseling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri visit a counselor.The poor man did not sign up for this.





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 187 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Been working on other things all day. Made me need these two idiots stressing somebody else out for once.   
> I've based dr Tellington on several of my former counselors. You'll get why it never worked out. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Dr. Tellington looks down in his date planner. It's been a long day and he is in need of a good whiskey. Poorly he sees he still has two appointments to deal with. He looks at the small amount of information his assistant penned down. The first is a marriage counseling for a mr. Nikiforov and a mr? ms? Katsuki, he stares at the smudge in front of the name, seems his secretary had been crying again. Which means he'll have to be social and ask her how her day was before he can really go home. The man sighs.

He hates marriage counselings. Most of the time he can tell if a couple can stay together the moment they walk through the door, but even if he thinks they are not fit -which is most of the time as people are horrid at picking a proper partner- he has to try and help them figure out how to keep dragging their relationship forward. He eyes the names again. This relationship seems doomed to fail if they don't even use the same last name. 

The knock on the door tells him they are here. So he calls them in. His secretary opens the door and to his surprise she's all smiles and giggles. since when does she know how to make faces like that. 

When he sees the tall grey? Silver blond? man smile at her and whisper something to her he gets it. He completely expects to see the man's partner walk in with a thunder to their face. As this is clearly one of those 'He cheated. How can we get through this' sessions. So when his partner walks in - clearly a male, and Asian so the Katsuki person is a mr - all smiles and polite blushing, he's sent for a loop. It almost looks like the partner is completely okay with the flirting. 

Maybe it's an open relationship. God he hates those. They are nothing more than people trying to pretend they are okay with cheating. Which, guess what they never really are in the end. 

He forces a smile to his lips, stands up and introduces himself. His clients also introduce themselves and he's thrown for another loop. The flirty one introduces himself quite distinctly as Victor Nikiforov, soon to be Katsuki-Nikiforov, as the whole world will know of my love. The bashful one just smiles and states their name to be Katsuki Yuuri. This is when Victor corrects him by stating he's going to be Katsuki Yuuri Nikiforov. At which they both grin at one another.

Yuuri takes the small sofa and Victor fully drapes himself over him. Dr. Tellington is certain that had he not seen the man flirt with his secretary he would almost believe the man was genuine in his affection for his -apparent- fiance. 

In the next hour though he finds out that not only is his affection real, he is apparently behaving himself right now. 

Luckily by then Dr. Tellington has figured out it's a pre-marriage counseling. So he feels the need to point out Victor's flirty behavior, but instead of seeing it as something bad mr. Katsuki just states it's Victor's way of communicating. He makes a comment about a Tiger snapping that leads to the two of them laughing and exchanging looks between them making it clear they have a world of their own. 

At one point Dr. Tellington is happy he has a checklist, surely there are going to be points these people argue over. Yet by the time he's two-third down he can only admire how they found a way to work with each other's odd and bad habits. Sure for a moment he thinks he got a sore spot when it goes over mr. Yuuri Katsuki's -cause why ever would one say their last name first- anxieties, as mr. Victor Nikiforov states he can't handle them. Except when he offers his support, he's interrupted by Victor stating that he just wants to be able to do more. And he has to listen to all the things the man does to help his fiance through them. In the end he has to agree with Yuuri, Victor does all he can do. 

Once they reach the end of the list, there is only one conclusion for the doctor to make. So he informs them that as long as they keep communicating there doesn't seem anything that will go in their way of having a happy marriage. The two man both blush and bump heads. Stating that after Barcelona they put in extra effort to know what is on the others mind. They then stand up and after thanking him profusely, leave holding each other hands. 

Dr. Tellington sinks in his chair. So that is how a happy couple is. 

Lord he truly hopes to never get one of those ever again, they were so infectious they almost made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
